


Arise, Loki!!

by satyrgod



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: persona awakening so naturally expect some forms of pain/violence, pre-canon of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrgod/pseuds/satyrgod
Summary: Untouched by a sense self preservation, Goro doesn't see why he shouldn't wander into the strange subway the undeletable app on his phone took him to.Ultimately, it could be regarded as either the best or the worst decision of his life.





	Arise, Loki!!

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii. i was thinking a little too much about akechis past and how he met loki/what loki is like in general so i wanted to write something that kinda smashed all that shit together. poor akechi.. he has to deal with this stuff all by himself

Goro had no idea where he was. 

He looked down at his phone again, squinting at the red ‘Metanav’ icon on his phone. He clicked on it out of mere curiosity, and after fiddling with it for a bit, it had taken him out of the subway station he had been standing in, leading him into what looked like the same one, entirely devoid of people. 

It was far too dark to be a normal subway, though. 

It strikes him that this place is probably horribly dangerous, but he can’t really bring himself to care about what’ll happen to him. If an unwanted child like him went missing, he doubts anyone would notice at all, let alone care.

So he climbs down the stairs, slowly, hand holding steadfast onto the railing. He tries to make out what’s underneath, but it’s pitch black. He can’t see a thing, aside from lights from some passing trains. 

Finally, he reaches the bottom, and finds himself at a train station. Looking around, he can’t seem to find a train schedule, or anything that suggests the trains even run past there. He steps over the yellow line, peering into the darkness of the train tracks. 

Nothing. More blackness. 

There was certainly something to hear, though. Horrible noises, from god knows where, with loud wind accompanying it.

Goro was trying his best to ignore them, but he couldn’t help but be somewhat scared.

Ignoring these feelings, otherwise known as ‘survival instinct’, Goro hopped down onto the tracks, starting down the path.

He knew, somehow, there must be something here for him, and if not, he assumed that navigation app would take him home whenever he needed to. 

Eventually, he saw a big hulking… thing. A black mass, with a white mask. It didn’t seem to notice him, and he quickly hid behind a pillar, staring at the thing from the relative safety he had. 

‘ _Shadow_ ’, whispered an unfamiliar voice, in his head, and Goro’s knuckles gripped the edge of the pillar until they turned white. 

Just what the hell was going on here? What is this place? Why was that app on his phone in the first place?

As he takes deep breaths to attempt to calm himself, he fails to notice what’s creeping up on him until too late. 

He feels something close to him -- way too close -- and he turns around quickly, back slamming against the concrete he was holding onto.  
One of the things. ‘Shadows’, or whatever. 

Eyes wide with fear, he stares at it, and it stares at him, he thinks. It’s hard to tell. It’s hand reaches out to touch his face, and Goro immediately winces, blood falling from his cheek.

It’s hands are razor sharp. 

‘ _I’m going to die here_ ,’ runs through his head, on a horrible loop. He’s going to die, there’s no one to save him, he’s too paralyzed with fear to even reach his phone. 

There’s no point, though. Even if he did get out, what does he have to live for? What does he have to go back to? Maybe he should let himself die. He hopes it’s painless. 

As if on cue, the moment he thinks that, excruciating pain bursts in his head, and he groans, falling to his knees with his head in his hands. 

The shadow looks on in confusion, but the boy had practically forgotten it was there. 

“ _Are you really ok with fucking dying like this?_ ” rings a voice in his head, each word increasing the feeling that Goro’s skull was going to burst. 

He pulls hard on his hair, tears dripping onto the floor beneath him, trying to distract himself from how much this _hurt_.

“ _Don’t you have goals, kid? Come on, you know you have shit you want to do, don’t you?_ ” 

He can’t think right now. What he wants to do? He doesn’t know, does he have the ability to do anything at all?!

A fist releases his hair and slams into the pavement, dragging his knuckles across the ground as he continues to listen to whoever this is. 

“ _You wanna see ‘em fucking suffer, don’t you? All the people who fucked you over, who’ve made your life a living hell! Don’t you want them to feel the same pain you do?_ ” 

Nodding weakly, Goro attempts to stand on his feet, trembling and swaying all the while. A bloodied hand comes to rest on his face, gripping the upper half of it tightly. 

“ _That’s what I fuckin’ want to see! Ruin them all, then, just like you want to! Doesn’t it sound great? Finally having the power to turn your life around?_ ” 

“...Yes,” Goro’s voice is shaky, but it’s full of conviction. He takes his hand off his eyes and braces it on the pillar behind him.  
He can feel power coursing through him, pain slowly fading into adrenaline. He feels something appear on his head, suddenly, vision suddenly tinted by black.

Panicking, he doubles over, immediately trying to pull it off.

The instant he’s about to pull it off, a name flashes through his mind. Words spill from his mouth, a phrase he feels like he’s known all his life. 

“ _Arise, Loki!!!_ ” 

The mask comes off in a spray of blood, and behind him appears something even larger than the shadow. 

Loki. Black and white striped, sharp horns, braids cascading down his back. 

Goro notices the large sword in the other’s hand and grins, looking down at the matching one he has in his own right hand, now clad in a black glove.

He notices then his entire outfit had changed, blue and black stripes, to match his new companion. 

‘ _Persona_ ,’ says that same familiar voice, and Goro notes now that it’s Loki himself. 

He lets out a wheezing laugh, hands gripping his sword.

“I’m tired of being powerless. I’ll take everything from the people who took everything from me,” Taking a shaky inhale, he looks up, staring the shadow in the face. “I won’t be complacent any longer. I’ll make sure they all suffer!” 

With a swipe of his hand, dark black envelops the shadow, destroying it in one hit. For good measure, Goro does the same to the shadow he was observing earlier, manic laughter erupting from him as it is cut down in the same fashion. 

Finally done, Goro slams his sword down, leaning onto it and panting. 

Now that the adrenaline had somewhat worn off, he just felt exhausted from the whole ordeal. 

Wearily, he turns to face his Persona, who had been looking down at him this whole time. 

“...You’ll help me?” He asks, weakly, feeling like he could fall over at any moment.

Loki had no mouth, but Goro could _feel_ the wild grin that would be there if he did. 

“ _You’re god damn right I will!_ ” He says, and Goro notices he still can’t physically hear Loki, it’s been in his head the entire time. “ _We’re in this together, now. Thou art I, I am thou. We’ll take down this sea of scum together, sound good?_ ” 

He extends his hand, and Goro stares at it, before weakly placing his own into it. Considering his size, it’s a bit of an awkward handshake, but it works all the same. 

“ _We’ll make sure they all fucking pay. Especially that fucking bastard of a father, Masayoshi Shido._ ” Loki spits his name out like it’s poison, and Goro completely agrees. He can’t fathom how he’d do that right now, though. He honestly just feels close to fainting.

“ _...Why don’t you get your ass home? I’ll talk to you later. Promise. Just don’t fucking die on me in here._ ”

“Thank you,” He says, voice shaky, fingers barely managing to press the buttons to take him back home.

He appears in the regular subway station, after that. Loki is gone, and it’s evening now, rather than the afternoon he had entered, Had that much time really passed..? 

He boards his train home, making a beeline for the only open seat in the car and collapsing into it immediately. 

He keeps himself awake by thinking about himself and Loki destroying everyone who’s ever hurt him. A sword to the chest for every foster parent that had laid a hand on him, for every adult who had scorned him.

He really enjoyed the thought of killing Shido, though. He raises a hand to his mouth to conceal the laughter threatening to come out at the thought. How surprised would he be to see him? A seemingly random child, actually his god damned son. 

His stop comes, and he rises, somewhat more energized than when he had first gotten on.

For once, he let himself feel excited about what the future had in store for him.


End file.
